Harry Potter and the Golden Key
by GryFalcon101HP
Summary: What happens when Harry discovers his love for Hermione and finds its the key to beat Voldemort. Newly updaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Realizations **

Authors note: I do not own any characters. I only own the plot of this story. If you are wondering this is my favorite ship and my first fic.

Harry awoke with a start. Uncle Vernon was ranting on about breakfast not being prepared yet. With a bang uncle Vernon slammed down the door to Harry's room.

"Get up you lazy fool! Those freak friends of yours will be here soon and I haven't had my breakfast yet!"

"Well why can't you do it yourself you great fat lard!" Harry yelled back. He had just been awakening from a dream about him and Hermione…

(Dream flashback)

Harry and Hermione were up late working on some homework from Snape. He had just finished when she called him back. "Harry do you mind staying up a while longer I have to do Ron's report on blast end skewts." "Ok" Harry shrugged. He sat down beside her at the same time she turned, accidentally kissing him on the cheek…..

(End dream)

This year would be his 6th year at Hogwarts. He quickly got out of bed and pulled on some of Dudley's old clothing that was way to big for his lean frame. Taking the stairs two at a time he bounded down to fix the meal.

After eating uncle Vernon locked him up in his room again until the arrival of Harry's rescuing party. Lupin, Tonks, and Mad Eye would be arriving in a couple of hours. Having packed all his things already, Harry sat down with the latest edition of **Hogwarts: a History** that Hermione had sent him for his 16th birthday. Not knowing she would be seeing him on his actual birthday, she sent it about a week early for fear of how slow muggle mail can be.

_Hermione_ he thought _I'm falling in love with her._ He had first realized this after his bad experience with Cho. He knew he had to tell her or she would find out some other way. She was smart like that. He went over to his desk and pulled out his spare quill and some parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please meet me in the sitting room once everyone else had gone to bed. _

_I have something important I need to tell you._

_Love, Harry_

He rolled up the paper and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Hermione" he said.

She nipped his finger affectionately and took off. He watched her till she was just a spot in the distance. Then a loud crash snapped him back to reality.

A key turned in the lock outside his door. "Dad says get down there now before they destroy the house" said a very frightened looking Dudley.

Harry entered the living room to find the front door lying in a splintered heap on the floor. "Wocher Harry" exclaimed Tonks.

"Uhh hi guys" said Harry "I hope you can fix that door, or my uncle will go raving mad"

"Oh don't worry Harry I've got it" Tonks pulled her wand and muttered the word "repairo." With the door back in place and Harry turned to face Lupin "My stuff is packed in my trunk I'll go and get it and we can leave." "No need" said Mad Eye "accio Harry's trunk."

"Thanks" Harry said grabbing a fist full of floo powder from a sack held by Lupin.

He shouted "Number 12 Grimmauld Palace" and vanished from the fireplace in a flame of green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Declerations**

Hermione looked up from a book to see the fireplace of number 12 Grimmauld palace glowing green. Suddenly Harry appeared covered in ashes. "Hi Harry" she said before wrapping him in a bone crushing hug to rival Hagrids.

"Missed you to Mione" said Harry

"Hi Harry" she squealed leaning closer to his ear she whispered "I got your letter. See you when their asleep." With that she was off helping Mrs. Weasley cook dinner. Though she wasn't much of a cook she helped do simple tasks.

Harry dragged his trunk up to his room and began unpacking. Stuffing the last of his socks into the drawer, he fell backwards onto the bed and began thinking about what to say to Hermione

"Crap, darn salad is burning"

"Uhh Hermione salad isn't supposed to burn" Fred said snickering

"Oh shut up Fred you couldn't do any better!"

"Really now?" He pulled out his wand and whipped up a salad with fresh spring strawberries and crisp lettuce greens with a splash of ranch dressing.

"Fine Chef Boyardee, do it yourself!" and with that Hermione briskly returned to the living room and her book.

Ginny smiled remembering the time Hermione had almost set her parents summer cottage on fire making breakfast.

Everyone gathered around the table and Mr.Weasley began saying grace

"Dear God thank you for this wonderful meal and bless us all, Amen"

"Amen" came a chorus from around the table.

"Hash sha topatoes"

"Honestly Ron if you want something try talking when your isn't full."

"When would that be" Harry chimed in earning a glare from Ron.

"Sorry Hermes"

"Ronald Weasley if you call me that ever again I'll hex you into next year!"

Harry smirked. He loved the way she looked when she was angry.

The arguing continued throughout the remainder of the meal and after the kitchen had been cleaned up they all went upstairs to change into their pajamas and settled down in the living room to watch _"Scream 3" _that muggle horror movie that was Tonk's favorite. When the flick ended everyone went to bed except Harry and Hermione.

Moving to sit on the loveseat next to him she looked at him questioningly. "So Harry what did you need to tell me?"

"Uhh I really don't know how to tell you but I think that I'mfallinginlovewithyou," Saying the last part fast due to his nervousness "and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"

"Oh Harry!" she said "I feel the same and of course I'll go out with you!"

Harry almost jumped up and down with excitement, and in and instant his lips were upon hers "Merlin her lips are soft" he thought. Her hand moved to his head and began playing with his hair as his found its way to her waist.

"Hem hem," came a voice from the doorway. The two teens sprang apart to find Remus and Tonks smiling at them.

"Harry don't tell me that it's not what I think it is because I know it is" Said Moony grinning larger by the second.

"Please don't tell anyone Moony we don't want it spread everywhere yet" Harry pleaded

"If you say so" said Tonks, "But if you two keep this up they will find out so you might as well tell them sooner than later.

"We will" said Hermione and with that they all went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The secret is out**

I do not own anything about this story except the plot

R&R

Harry awoke the next morning with an unfamiliar weight on his chest and chestnut brown eyes staring down at him.

"Morning Harry" said Hermione.

"Hey" was the only word Harry managed to get out of his mouth before Hermione planted a kiss on it.

"Time to go eat breakfast" she said "should we tell them at the table?"

"About what?" he said confused.

Us of course!

Oh yea I suppose so before they catch me snogging you silly in my room

She playfully slapped his arm as they walked downstairs hand in hand to reveal the news.

Lupin and Tonks smiled when the teens entered the room

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make" Said Hermione

"Oh Merlin she's pregnant" exclaimed George

"What!" Harry and Hermione said in unison

"Well they walk in holding hands and tell us they have an announcement to make"

"That gives us,"

"Reason to believe,"

"She's pregnant."

"Fred and George stop finishing each others sentences and let them talk!" said Molly.

"Umm" Harry began "Hermione and I are together"

"Well it sure did take you long enough mate" said Ron grinning

"You mean you're not mad?" said Harry

"He has a girlfriend" said Fred

"Loony Lovegood" said George

"Yea, we got together at the beginning of summer" Ron replied sheepishly

"That's great man now we can double date." Said Harry

Nobody noticed Ginny leave the table in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot so don't sue me

Chapter 4

Ginny's Revenge

Nobody noticed Ginny Weasley exit the room and run up the stairwell to her room.

"_It's not fair"_ she thought kicking the wall.

"I refuse to put up with this any more", she said. "Tonight when nobody expects it, I will kill Hermione and live forever with Harry. She doesn't love him, I do and nobody is going to stand in my way of getting him."

---------------------

Later that night

"Night Mione."

"Goodnight Harry."

Hermione walked down the hall and into the room she and Ginny shared. Ginny was already fast asleep so as quietly as possible, Hermione turned of the light and crawled in bed, laying her wand on the bedside table. No more than five minutes later, Ginny slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed Hermione's wand.

"Wake up" she said angrily, wand aimed strait at the older witches heart

"Ginny what the HECK are you doing!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago. You stole my man now I will steal your life."

"Ginny", said Hermione calmly, "Put the wand down. You don't want to do this"

-----------------

Harry awoke to some not so quiet whispering coming from the girl's room. He peeked in the door and saw Ginny with Hermione's wand in hand and Hermione cowering in the corner.

"Ginny Molly Weasley" Harry said, bursting through the door. "Drop the wand."

"No" Ginny screamed

Just then, Mrs. Weasley popped her head in the doorway.

"What is the meaning of all this…..oh dear"

Ginny stopped her maniacal laughter long enough to look at her mother. Turning her attention back to the witch cowering in the corner, she raised the wand.

"Avada…"

"No!" Harry screamed launching himself at Ginny and knocking her to the ground. The force of impact caused Ginny to rip the sleeve on her night gown on a loose floorboard. The scar on her arm was obvious…it was the dark mark.


End file.
